


Tonight, You're Fuel For My Fire

by youngvolcanoes1994



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Camping trip shenanigans, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Kissing, Lots of kissing, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Steve has Plans™, These crazy kids get up to some sexy shit, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 10:59:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12839751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngvolcanoes1994/pseuds/youngvolcanoes1994
Summary: He's quite pleased with how things have come along, but knows now is the time to ask the most important question of the evening."I'm ready to move this party to the huge king in our bedroom, but I want to make sure everyone is on board."Bucky just smiles against his lips, breathing a soft yes that has the smile returning to Steve's face. Sam offers a hearty salute, and Steve swears he hears a Hallelujah choir playing somewhere in the distance when Nat stares right at him and flashes that smirk that has had him hooked from the day they met."Guess we're all in."





	Tonight, You're Fuel For My Fire

**Author's Note:**

> This is both my first fic and not beta read, so all mistakes are my own. All parties give explicit consent and practice safe sex. Condoms are important kids!

"I can't believe we actually hiked that damn mountain. I can't even feel the soles of my feet anymore."

Steve let's his eyes trail over Natasha as she collapses onto the nearest couch, toeing off her socks and shoes while pulling her hair out of the tight pony it had been in.

She's beautiful. Takes Steve's breath away every second of every day.

He pulls off his boots and socks and stretches out his sore body, taking another moment to appreciate his gorgeous girlfriend, before moving to the couch and rubbing his thumb softly against her ankle.

"You kicked ass though. Led the group the whole time. The tour guide was impressed with you, at least. Plus, I'm pretty sure Sam had to carry Bucky the last stretch back to the SUV's. So we did pretty damn good."

Bucky chooses that exact moment to step into the parlor of the small cabin they are renting for the weekend , and both Steve and Nat laugh at the brunet's look of indignation as he plops down in Sam's lap on the opposite end of the couch Nat is already occupying.

"You can eat shit, Steve Rogers. I happened to be hiking with this heavy as hell prosthetic hanging off the left side of my body."

Sam's mirthful laugh sounds in the room, and he leans over to give Bucky a placating kiss on the cheek.

"You did just fine, baby."

Steve stretches out his sore muscles, before taking a seat with Nat on the couch and pulling her feet into his lap, massaging at both and running through the day in his mind, and the way Nat was the most breathtaking part of the tour they had participated in, even with the Rocky Mountains as her backdrop.

He digs his thumbs into the pad of her feet, getting the slightest bit lost in the soft sighs that pass her lips as he does so.

Steve can't help the pride that swells in his chest or the adoration that swims through his veins, with Nat so relaxed and trusting under his hand. They've come a long way in the time they've been together, and Steve cherishes every moment that she allows her walls to come down, working that much harder to prove to his girlfriend that he is worthy of her trust.

"As nice as that feels, you should really go grab that bottle of Chardonnay I left to chill in the fridge."

Her eyes are playful, shining with mirth and Steve is already up and moving toward the kitchen, even as he protests.

"Anybody else want anything while I'm out there?"

Though he intended it as a joke, Steve ends up balancing the wine, four glasses, and two ice packs as he makes his way back into the small parlor, smiling at both his two best friends, Sam petting Bucky's hair who is hiding his face in the crook of Sam's neck like a kitten, and his girlfriend, who looks completely at peace as she takes a selfie with her iPhone.

It's nice, really nice to be here with them, taking time to just be together and make memories.

"We've got about enough left for each of us to have one glass."

He sets the bottle on the small table in the center of the room before once again sitting down with Nat.

Soon thereafter, once each of them have about half a glass of wine in their system, they are all laughing as Sam regales a story of his boyfriend embarrassing the asshole who has been hitting on him at the gym he teaches yoga in.

"The guy overheard Bucky talking to his grandmother on the phone one day, so he goes on saying all this lewd shit to him for weeks, all because he thought Bucky was some innocent little doe-eyed boy who could only speak German."

They are all laughing and smiling, though Steve saves a much softer smile for his girlfriend, feeling her hand splay across his lower back, just above the curve of his ass.

"Bastard about shit himself when Sam came to the gym and I greeted him in perfect English. I grabbed Sam and pulled him over and pointed right at him. ' _This is the asshole I was telling you about._ ' He took off running."

That sees Natasha reaching forward to give Bucky a high-five, who preens with the praise lauded upon him by his boyfriend.

Bucky's punch drunk and smiling enough for all three of them, resting with his back against Sam's chest in the cradle of Sam's arms, and Steve isn't blind. Bucky is gorgeous. Sam is gorgeous. He may be happy and in love with the redhead to his right, but one look in her eyes has him gauging the same appreciation for the beautiful men on the opposite end of the couch.

In the time since he poured everyone their wine, they've all shuffled closer together on the couch. Steve is sat straight up, pressed against the back of the couch with Nat tucked under his right arm, Bucky's feet on his left thigh, and Sam's right arm resting over his left on the back of the couch.

The four of them have had no qualms with being this close in the past. Steve and Nat have both shared a bed with Sam and Bucky before, and something about the way Nat keeps running her bare foot along Bucky's calf and Sam keeps ghosting his fingers along Steve's bicep has him feeling pretty confident tonight will be much the same.

So he pipes up and makes a suggestion.

"Let's play truth or dare."

The other three groan in unison, but Steve presses on nonetheless. He's got big aspirations for the rest of the evening, and now he just needs the right catalyst to set it all in motion.

"No, seriously, come on. Sam, you go first. Ask me something personal, and if I don't answer give me a dare."

Sam raises a questioning eyebrow back at him, before taking one final pull of the wine in his glass, and Steve knows for a fact that he and Nat both appreciate the way he licks his lips after he's finished.

"How personal we gonna get, Rogers?"

"Remember when we all played at Clint and Bobbi's anniversary party last year?"

Bucky snorts at that.

"Those questions were all about sex."

"They were, but what can it hurt playing it again? We're all friends here. We've all banged before."

And whatever pretense of subtlety and innocence he had planned just got completely thrown out the window, but the other three in the room all seem surprisingly placated, so he turns to Sam once more.

"Go ahead, Sam. Ask away."

There's something in Sam's smile, like a flame starting to ignite, and Steve isn't the least bit afraid to get burned.

"Okay. I'll start out pretty easy. What's the most embarrassing thing you've ever done during sex?"

He laughs in spite of himself, though he is thankful. Sam did indeed start out easy with this question, and Steve knows exactly what answer to give.

"I was in the middle of a scene one time, had the girl on her knees with a blindfold on and her hands tied behind her back and everything, and I just.... ripped the _loudest_ fart of all time. We had to stop because we were both laughing so hard."

He's got them all laughing again, an uninhibited happiness that has him feeling more and more brave with each passing second, placing his left hand on Bucky's thigh, just below the hem of the jogging shorts he's wearing.

"My turn. Bucky, we've been best friends since we were six, so I can't imagine there's much I don't already know...."

Bucky just tilts his head, staring back at Steve challengingly, so Steve decides to keep the pace slow for the time being.

"What's the largest age gap you've ever experienced between you and someone you slept with?"

Bucky looks surprised by the question, but not intimidated, and he smiles another surreptitious smile Steve's way before answering.

"Brock. I was twenty-eight and he was forty-nine."

Steve doesn't miss the way Sam's arms tighten around Bucky's waist at the mention of Brock Rumlow. Bucky had dated the man for two full months before finding out that the asshole had a wife that he was going home to every weekend. Steve would have knocked the guys teeth out, had Natasha not beaten him to it.

"But I'm done talking about that asshole. My question is for Natalia."

Steve doesn't know how else to explain Natasha's reaction to that other than squaring her shoulders and giving Bucky a look, daring him to do his worst.

He's very dangerously turned on right now, and hopes that whatever Bucky asks will get things moving in the direction of one of their bedrooms.

"You and Steve ever try pegging?"

Steve chokes on thin air at that. Natasha, to her credit, doesn't show any hesitation, and even lets the hand she has at the small of Steve's back slip further down, resting firmly at the curve of his ass.

"Once or twice."

Sam's eyes about pop out of his sockets at her words, and Bucky actually blushes, even though the question was his own.

Steve, sensing a charge in the air around the four of them, allows his right hand to travel up under his flannel that Natasha stole that morning, all while running his fingers teasingly below the strap of her bra.

His left hand, almost of its own accord, has moved upward on Bucky's thigh. So much so that his fingers are under the hem of Buck's shorts, all the way up to the knuckles.

Nat clears her throat and stares him down, smiling in a way that has his heart racing in both arousal and fear.

"Okay, baby. What do you think are Sam and Bucky's sexiest feature?"

His mouth races on along ahead of his mind, the answer to that question having both Sam and Bucky giving one another a congratulatory high-five.

"Well, you know better than anyone that I'm an ass man, and neither one of them even remotely disappoints in that department."

Nat just rolls her eyes playfully, though Steve still leans in to whisper in her ear.

"You don't disappoint either, sugar."

She seems acceptably pacified by that, so Steve turns his attention toward Bucky once more.

"Alright, Buck. What is your least favorite thing that Sam does in the bedroom?"

Bucky actually whines at that, and both he and Sam laugh at the brunet's turmoil.

"Not fair, Rogers."

"You can always ask for a dare, sweetheart."

The endearment rolls of his tongue so naturally that no one in the room questions it. Bucky, for his part, seems quite eager to get up to whatever Steve has in store for him.

So they are all surprised when Sam opens his mouth to speak.

"I've got a dare for him, if you don't mind, Steve."

"No, go ahead."

Sam stares straight at Steve then, an unspoken and unexplainable tether that has Steve gearing up in excitement for Sam's words.

"I think he and Nat should make out."

Steve thinks he hears the faintest of whimpers pass Bucky's lips at his boyfriend's words, and when Steve looks to his girlfriend, he's pleased to see her staring intently at the brunet, an unmistakable heat in her gaze.

"I like the idea. Nat, Buck, are those terms agreeable?"

Steve is all on board with Sam's request, but he's still got the presence of mind to realize that consent is needed, especially if this game is going to move in the direction that he is hoping and praying that it does.

Bucky no sooner speaks a 'yes' when Nat is grabbing a fistful of his sweater, hauling him up onto his knees where she meets him halfway, simultaneously slamming her lips to his and wrapping her arms around his waist.

Bucky, bless his heart, full on whines, getting his palms splayed in Natasha's hair, resting on each side of her neck, keeping her in place against his lips.

Steve is hard now. Painfully so. He's got two of the most breathtaking people he's ever seen making out mere inches from his face, and its with a dopey smile on his lips that he extends his hand out to fist bump Sam.

"Good call."

Nat takes his words as encouragement, splaying her hands over the delicious mounds of Bucky's ass, squeezing and tugging him in closer so that their bodies are pressed together tight.

"They look damn good in our shirts too."

Steve hadn't noticed the NYFD sweater Buck was wearing with 'Wilson' in stark red insignia until Sam pointed it out, as he had been far too busy staring at Bucky's ass in his girlfriend's hands.

He does agree wholeheartedly with the sentiment, however. Natasha certainly looks better in his beat up old brown flannel than he does.

Nat pulls away from Bucky's lips with a satisfied smirk tugging at her own. Bucky looks perfectly wrecked, his cute and pouty little lips swollen and wet and red.

"Steve, I see you enjoyed the show."

Nat punctuates her words with a roll of her hips, and the denim of her shorts against his jeans puts a delicious strain on his cock.

"I did. You two are beautiful. I think it's only fair though, that Sam and I return the favor."

He's feeling like a live wire now, electricity pulsing just beneath his skin, goading his confidence enough that he moves Nat and Bucky carefully off his lap as he stands in front of Sam.

"You got any objections?"

Sam looks up at Steve and his smile has the blond feeling suddenly very weak in the knees.

His response is immediate and breathy, his gorgeous brown eyes blown completely black.

"Like you said, s'only fair."

Then, he's hauling Sam to his feet, one hand a vice on his hip, the other softly cradling Sam's cheek. Sam lets his arms wrap around Steve's back and the blond is quite aware of how turned on Sam is underneath his sweats when he pulls the man in and presses their lips together.

Kissing Sam is as incredible as he remembered, the brunet not yielding to Steve's dominance, but rather, holding his own and fighting with Steve for control.

Steve's feeling tipsy already, not able to help the growls that form in the back of his throat at each soft hitch in Sam's breath from the scrape of the blond's beard.

Steve decides to take a page out of Nat's book, reaching down to take hold of Sam's amazing ass in both hands. He gets his intended response when Sam laughs open-mouthed against his lips, and Steve wastes no time in claiming control of Sam's tongue with his own.

From there, Steve moves down to lavish Sam's neck with attention, biting and sucking and keening with each sharp tug of Sam's hand in his hair. The brunet also manages to get one of his hands on Steve's ass, giving it a tight squeeze that has Steve biting down into the flesh of the man's shoulder once more.

He casts a glance toward the couch, and stares in surprise and delight at the sight of Bucky pinned underneath Natasha, Nat pulling very similar maneuvers along the column of the brunet's throat.

He detaches from Sam's neck and spins him around so he can bear witness to Nat and Bucky and their combined beauty. He also takes a moment to bask in pride at the gorgeous bruises blossoming in the wake of his own mouth on Sam's skin.

Sam throws an arm around Steve's shoulder at the same time the blond places his hand softly at the back of Nat's head, who very pointedly finishes sucking a lovely hickey into Bucky's neck before smirking up at her boyfriend.

She looks from Steve, to Sam, then down to Bucky, before staring right at Steve as she stands and pulls Sam's head down with both of her hands at the base of his skull, right into a filthy kiss.

Steve has to count backwards from ten to keep from exploding in his boxer-briefs like a teenager.

He feels as if there is a fire burning just beneath his skin, and looking down at the couch, Bucky seems to be in a very similar state.

Steve is once again taken with how beautiful his oldest and dearest friend is, the oceans of his gray eyes shining bright and his long lashes standing out in stark contrast against the strong ridges of his cheekbones.

He decides then that turnabout is fair play, and drags Bucky to his feet, once again getting a handful of ass and his tongue sliding into a hot mouth that doesn't belong to his girlfriend.

If Sam and Natasha notice the recent development in the proceedings, they don't show it, continuing to explore one another's mouths, their hands roaming all over one another.

Steve feels a laugh bubble up from the pit of his stomach, and he ends up laughing against Bucky's lips.

The brunet smiles back, raising an eyebrow in question.

"You were my first kiss when we were twelve. Now we're here. Just seemed funny to me."

Bucky doesn't respond other than a soft chuckle and roll of his eyes, twining his fingers together behind Steve's head as he pulls the blond back down into a kiss once more.

The room soon moves from sounds of soft sighs to breathy gasps and Steve has had his mouth on each of the three beauties at least once.

He's quite pleased with how things have come along, but knows now is the time to ask the most important question of the evening.

"I'm ready to move this party to the huge king in our bedroom, but I want to make sure everyone is on board."

Bucky just smiles against his lips, breathing a soft yes that has the smile returning to Steve's face. Sam offers a hearty salute, and Steve swears he hears a Hallelujah choir playing somewhere in the distance when Nat stares right at him and flashes that smirk that has had him hooked from the day they met.

"Guess we're all in."

She reinforces the sentiment by kissing Sam once more, laughing heartily as she's scooped up like a bride on her wedding day, carried off in Sam's arms toward her and Steve's shared bathroom.

Steve watches the two with happiness and excitement pooling in his gut, and when he turns to see his best friend, best guy, staring back at him with a soft smile, he decides that if Sam can show off, than he can too.

Bucky giggles, honest to God giggles, as he's lifted into Steve's arms.

"Still a competitive son of a bitch, I see."

Steve doesn't dignify the quip with a response, choosing to get Bucky back by tossing him onto the bed before Sam has a chance to set Natasha down.

"And you are still a brat. Isn't it nice to know some things never change?"

Sam and Natasha seem quite amused at the antics, and Steve has to take a moment to appreciate how gently Sam places Nat onto the mattress, knowing himself full well how much she enjoys being tossed around from time to time, just as he did to Bucky moments before.

Sam moves to stand next to Steve and gently places a hand against his cheek, turning his head until their lips meet.

"I'm going to go grab some lube and condoms. Think you can keep them satisfied until I get back?"

Steve bites his friend's bottom lip by way of answer, and slaps his ass on his way out the door for good measure.

Once Sam is out the door, he decides that he is entirely too hot and tosses his shirt onto the recliner in the corner of the room, before moving to stand at the edge of the bed.

"Tasha, do you mind taking care of my belt for me?"

She rolls her eyes even as she slides toward him, taking her time unbuckling his belt and pulling it through his belt loops.

For a moment, Steve focuses just on her, her full red lips and hazel-green eyes, and fiery red hair. He's lucky to have her, and lucky to be able to share something as intimate as this with her.

"I love you."

Her smile steals the pulse from his veins, even after all this time.

"I love you too."

He's reminded of the smart ass brunet in the room with them when he saunters up to the edge of the bed on his hands and knees and bats his lashes up at the blond.

"What about your best bud, huh? Am I gum on the sole of your shoe or something?"

Steve acts on reflex alone, tracing the outline of Bucky's sinful lips with the pad of his thumb, moaning into the quiet air of the room as the brunet sucks the digit into his mouth before pulling away with a loud pop.

"You know I love you, Buck."

Instead of the contrary quip Bucky is famous for, Steve gets a pair of sincere and devastatingly bright gray eyes staring into his soul.

"Love you too, punk."

Then he's got his mouth on Steve's jeans, pulling the button loose before using his teeth to pull Steve's zipper down, and he's not sure if he or Nat moan louder at the display.

"See, Sammy? Told you I could do it!"

Sam comes sauntering back into the room then, looking appropriately proud of his boyfriend, before dropping a strip of condoms and a bottle of gun oil onto the mattress.

"You're amazing, baby boy."

Steve tends to agree with the sentiment, and just continues to stare in awe at the open fly on his jeans until Sam comes around and stands behind him, kissing at his neck as he pulls his jeans down and off of his body.

"I'm pretty sure I heard some declarations of love when I was walking in here, and I couldn't have you thinking I don't love your flat ass to pieces, Rogers."

Steve just laughs at the words, taking a hold of Sam so that he can maneuver the man to stand in front of him, pulling his shirt off and tossing it on top of the growing pile of clothes in the corner of the room.

"I love you more, Sam."

Steve reinforces his words by scratching his nails along Sam's broad chest, taking both of his hardening nipples in hand to hear the pretty little sounds it pulls from his friend.

Then he's shoving him back onto the mattress with the other two, and pulling his own boxer-briefs off before grabbing at Sam's sweatpants and boxers, yanking them off in one go.

No more teasing, no more preamble, Steve is ready to get down to business. Sam catches onto his train of thought, and roles over so that he has Bucky pinned underneath his body, claiming his mouth in a searing kiss.

Steve moves to the bed, but takes a moment to appreciate the sight of his two best friends together. They fit so perfectly, like two halves of one whole, and it makes something warm tug in his heart.

Before he can get too caught up in sentiment, he brings a hard slap down against Sam's bare ass before moving to sit on the bed with his back against the headboard, pulling Natasha into his lap.

He gets his hands back on her skin once more, pulling the bottom of his flannel up and out of the way to softly caress her hips, sliding his hands slowly toward the buckle on her shorts. She moves around in his lap so he can pull them off, taking his hands in hers once they are tossed on the floor, unbuttoning each of the buttons on the shirt, and breathing out a soft sigh as he lets his fingers drag over the soft black lace of her bra and thong.

"How you feeling?"

She quirks her lips up again, before rolling her hips against his naked erection, getting a punched out groan from him and matching laughs from Sam and Bucky.

Steve intends to turn and retaliate at their entertainment at his expense, but gets distracted by Sam tugging Bucky's shorts and briefs off in one fluid motion, exposing his pretty dick, which he wastes no time in burying in the back of his throat.

And maybe Bucky wasn't all that inaccurate mentioning his competitive streak earlier, because as Sam gets to work sucking Bucky's brains out through his dick, he casts his gaze on Steve and fucking winks, and Steve refuses to be shown up when a foursome was his idea to begin with.

So he casts a devilish smile at his girlfriend before wrapping his arms around her and laying her out on the mattress, removing her bra and tossing it over his shoulder.

Bucky is already whining, keeping his hands in his hair, staying completely still for Sam, so Steve decides to reward him for his good behavior while his boyfriend's mouth is occupied.

"Nat, I think you should keep Buck quiet. We don't want the elderly couple in the cabin down the lane to hear him moaning like a cheap whore."

She leans over and tugs the brunet into another scorching hot kiss, and while Steve could gladly sit back and watch the proceedings in front of him, he's got an asshole best friend to out do.

So he kisses a trail up Natasha's stomach to her breasts, licking over a nipple before taking it into his mouth, and can't fight off the smile on his lips when she breathes a soft gasp into Bucky's mouth.

He takes his time, pulling a string of pretty sounds from Nat's lips, before moving to her other breast, awarding the same attention.

Next to him, Sam has his hands in an iron grip on Bucky's cute little wasp waist, and Steve knows there will be bruises in his wake.

Bucky seems blissed out already, whining into each kiss he shares with Natasha, so Steve makes the executive decision to remove her thong, shooting Sam a challenging glance as he licks into Nat's wet heat.

Nat always has a calm pragmatism going about life every day, but when Steve has her like this, she let's all of that go free, and gives in to her basest desires. Tonight is no different, audience be damned.

Having Nat's taste on his tongue is intoxicating. Steve knows the sounds he's making have to be feral, but he is just so gone on this woman, it's dizzying. He whines as he feels her hands twine through his hair, tugging and pulling and guiding him to exactly where she wants him. He dips two fingers into her then, using his free hand to pull her left leg up onto his shoulder, sucking a hickey into the supple flesh of her thigh.

"Steve... feels good."

He keeps the fingers inside of her while bringing his thumb down to massage at her clit, working on another hickey on her thigh, before pulling his fingers free and burying his face between her thighs once more.

He can feel slick gathering in his beard, but he can't hardly find it within himself to care when Nat is making the sounds that she's making. He reaches up to take her breasts back in his hands, massaging and tugging at her nipples, and it's easy to forget for a moment that Sam and Bucky are in a similar state of desire and passion right next to him.

That is, until Sam wraps a hand around the back of his neck and drags him in for a kiss.

It's intense. Sam kisses him with purpose, sharing the sweet taste of Bucky on his tongue, while at the same time, trying to steal every bit of Nat's taste on Steve's.

Then, in a silent agreement, he and Sam are switching places. Sam wastes no time in pressing two fingers into Nat's body while sucking her clit into his mouth.

She arches up off the bed, her hair and his flannel cascading around her. Steve is transfixed, until remembering he's got a stunning brunet to please.

Sam's sweater looks hot on Bucky, but Steve tugs it up and off the brunet's head before man handling him onto his hands and knees.

He wasn't lying earlier in the evening. Bucky has a magnificent ass, and he smiles as he remembers that he is free to touch, reaching out and grabbing two handfuls of hot flesh, digging his fingers in until dimples form on Bucky's skin.

"Arch your back for me, Buck. Show me how good you can be."

Bucky does as he's told, pressing back into Steve's possessive touch, and Steve wastes no time in spreading his cheeks, admiring Bucky's pretty pink hole.

"What do you say, Nat? You okay if I get a taste of him too?"

Her answer comes in the form of taking hold of the back of Sam's head and rolling her hips up to meet his face, eyes locked on Steve as she does.

"Do it... Show him how talented you are."

Bucky tastes as good as Steve remembers, the scent of whatever body wash he'd used in the shower earlier mixing with the slight sheen of sweat on his skin, and Steve just keeps licking thick wet stripes from his taint, all the way up over his hole to his tailbone.

He's just as eager as Nat, pressing his ass back against Steve's face, and Steve has to shove at him a little, spreading him open once again, before spitting just above his hole.

From there, he begins a slow press of his tongue into Bucky's hole, still digging his fingers into Bucky's ass.

Steve loves eating Nat out. It's one of the acts in the bedroom that she is the most responsive too, always vocal and greedy and using Steve for her pleasure.

Eating Bucky out is fucking amazing, too. He's just as vocal, and just as greedy. Every time Steve slides his tongue out of Buck's hole, the brunet throws his ass back, seeking to keep Steve buried inside him.

He alternates between spelling all four of their names over Bucky's hole, fucking his tongue in deep, and blowing out soft puffs of breath against Bucky's sloppy pucker.

He remembers a small detail from the last time they all had sex, when Nat had been the one making a meal out of Bucky's ass, and slides his tongue in deep before bringing his hand down in a hard slap against the brunet's cheeks, smiling as Bucky responds in kind.

"Oh God, Steve... Do that again... Please."

Steve isn't used to hearing that word in the bedroom. Natasha is a pillow princess, and takes what she wants. Steve loves it.

But hearing Bucky beg so sweetly has him spanking him even harder the second time.

"You like that, gorgeous? Like it when I'm rough?"

Bucky arches into the hand still on his ass, digging his fists into the blanket below him, and Steve just massages where he struck, enjoying Bucky's whimpers while waiting for an answer.

"Yes, God.... Steve, spank me again. Please."

It's a bit of a power trip, holding Bucky's pleasure in the literal palm of his hand, and each spank and subsequent plea for more from the brunet has him feeling the urge to move things along in a different direction.

The first drop of lube just above Bucky's hole has the smaller man whining, surely cold against his red hot skin, so Steve doesn't waste time in smearing the liquid all over Bucky's hole, easily sliding his index finger in in one fluid motion.

Nat once again turns her head to pull the brunet into a kiss, biting at his bottom lip to pull another of those pretty whines that both she and Steve are so fond of.

Sam smiles up at his boyfriend being taken apart before diving back in, licking deep into Nat alongside his fingers, and Steve takes the challenge for what it is, crooking his finger as he pulls it out of Bucky, diving back in with two fingers.

His free hand comes down in another stinging slap that echoes in the small room, making both Nat and Sam moan.

Steve makes thorough, yet quick work of getting a third and fourth finger moving inside of Bucky, stretching him nice and wide, and he laughs as he sees Sam also with four fingers inside of Natasha, sucking hickeys into the thigh that Steve hadn't already marked earlier.

In what seems like the blink of an eye, Bucky is on his back, a pillow placed under his hips to keep him comfortable, while Sam has moved to lay next to his boyfriend, pulling him into a possessive kiss as Natasha straddles his waist and sheds the flannel she's been wearing all night.

Steve passes Sam a condom once he's finished kissing the life out of Bucky, and they lock eyes as they both apply them, and what follows is a symphony of gasps and moans as Sam slides into Natasha at the same time Steve enters Bucky.

Nat sets straight to business, moving Sam's hands to wrap around the slats of the headboard, his own personal bondage for the time being, before laying her palms on the broad expanse of his chest, using the leverage to begin moving her body in languid motions and rolls of her hips.

Steve enjoys the show, always loving himself when Nat mounts him and sets the pace.

Then his vision goes white around the corners as Bucky clenches around him and rolls his ass down to pull Steve even deeper inside of him, breathing out a shaky laugh as Steve growls.

"You feel so good, Buck. So tight."

Bucky just whimpers at the press of Steve's hips against the swell of his ass and Steve takes hold of his waist, leaving bruises of his own alongside Sam's from earlier, taking his time as he begins to move in and out of Bucky's body.

Sam keeps Bucky's bottom lip between his teeth after pulling him in for another hot kiss, so Steve leans down to blanket Bucky's body with his own, diving in to steal a kiss of his own from Sam.

It's Heaven; absolutely amazing being buried so deep inside Bucky, kissing a very excitable Sam, all while Natasha has a firm hand wrapped around the back of his neck, keeping he and Sam's mouths connected.

"I changed my mind, Sam. I want your hands on me."

Sam doesn't need any more convincing, reaching out to grab hold of Natasha's waist, before running his hands up her torso to grab hold of her breasts, smiling as she leans into the touch.

It's the way she looses herself just the tiniest bit; lets her eyes fall closed and head tip back and trusts Sam to pleasure her that has Steve bringing an arm underneath Bucky to pull their bodies flush against one another as he begins to fuck into him in deep, powerful thrusts.

Steve loves Natasha. She's his person. Their love is written in the stars and whatever other shitty metaphors ya da ya da....

Point being, he loves his girlfriend. The feeling he gets when he is inside of her, making her speak his name on a breathy gasp, that invincible feeling he gets when he is making love to her, well, making love to Bucky has him feeling very similar.

Steve can't believe how beautiful his best friend is, all spread out and trusting and lost to his pleasure. His nails are digging into the blond's back, and Steve makes a point to kiss the mangled flesh at the join of his shoulder and his prosthetic, hoping that Bucky knows just how beautiful Steve sees every inch of him to be.

He also can't help but appreciate the way Sam is holding his girlfriend, like she is something precious and priceless, and really, she is. Seeing Sam touch her in such a way though; Steve hopes to never forget the image.

He reaches over once more, pulling Sam into another kiss, because everyone Steve associates with is breathtakingly beautiful. He is very lucky. Also, because Sam just makes the prettiest noises whenever he is being kissed good and proper.

"Look at your boyfriend, Sam. Look how gorgeous he is."

Sam does stare right at Bucky, something profound passing between them, and Steve instinctively turns to look at Natasha, whose smile has electricity thrumming through his entire body once more.

"Sam, I think-"

"Let's switch back."

They both laugh, and in turn, Bucky and Natasha start to laugh as well, and Steve can't remember the last time he was this fucking happy.

He pulls out of Bucky slowly, kissing him soundly and deeply, while also appreciating the ease with which Sam slips from Nat's body, kisses her with overwhelming tenderness, then wraps his arms around her as he lays her out on the mattress, all while she stares at him with a hint of wonder and a wealth of adoration.

Steve kisses Sam once more, wraps his arms around him and kisses every last whimper and whine from his mouth before he relinquishes him to Bucky's waiting arms.

He allows himself to appreciate how easily Sam settles down on top of Bucky, and slides into him as if he were made to be there. Bucky has tears gathering at the corners of his eyes, and Steve gives him one final kiss on the cheek before he turns and gives his full attention to his girlfriend.

"Hi."

"Hi, yourself."

"Have I told you how beautiful you are?"

"Just shut up and get over here, Rogers"

"Yes, ma'am."

Steve slips back into Natasha's body with a strangled moan on his lips, never growing tired of her body, and as he lay catching his breath, he lets his head rest against her breasts, listening to her steady heartbeat.

Sometimes Steve still sees himself as a scrawny bastard, 100 pounds soaking wet. Back then he never dreamed he could be able to be the one to bring such a beautiful smile to a face as lovely as Nat's. There are still days that he can't believe that he is with her, that she loves him as fiercely as she does.

"Are you going to move any time soon?"

He just laughs against her skin, sucking a nipple into his mouth in retaliation as he begins to thrust into her.

The way she arches is a work of art, and Steve touches every inch of skin that he can, finally settling a hand on her stomach, his thumb rubbing against her clit as he growls into the bruise he's sucking into her skin as Natasha wraps her legs around his back, pulling him in deeper.

He loses himself to it all for a moment, the sound of the bed hitting the wall with the combined weight of his and Sam's thrusts, and the wonderful, wrecked moans they are pulling from Bucky and Nat.

"Steve.... I'm so close."

The words only spur Steve on, and they must also have some effect on Sam, who begins to fuck into Bucky in powerful snaps of his hips, sending the brunet sliding on the mattress.

When Nat comes, it's with a high whine, nails digging into Steve's back, hair fanned out around her head like a halo, his name spilling from her lips like a prayer.

Bucky has to grab hold of the headboard as a counter pressure to Sam's pounding, and when he comes, it's on a sob of the man's name and a beautiful arch of his back, painting a line of come from his stomach to his lips and chin.

The sight of Nat and Bucky being so completely ravished and taken apart has him spilling into his condom, a punched out groan pouring from the back of his throat.

Moments later, he and Nat are both enraptured by the way Sam pulls out of Bucky lightning fast, yanking his condom off in the process, just in time to dirty Bucky's stomach and face further yet with his own release.

It's Bucky who laughs first, completely wrecked and covered in come, and the sight of him lost to a fit of giggles has the other three following closely behind.

"That was so fucking hot."

Sam's words only cause them to laugh even harder, and Steve just leaves the three to relax as he removes his condom and retrieves clean towels from the en suite and bottles of water from his suitcase.

When he returns, Sam has also removed his condom, and has clean clothes ready for Nat and Buck, as well as boxers for he and Steve, and their clothes from before the fun started all gathered up and out of the way.

Steve stops in his tracks at the foot of he bed, soaking up the image of Nat and Bucky, laid out and naked, satiated, and fucked beyond belief.

"You guys are a picture. How'd we get so lucky, Sam?"

"Fuck if I know."

Sam catches the towel tossed his way, leaning down to kiss Bucky's forehead as he gently begins to clean him.

Steve does the same with Natasha, who is smiling up at him so softly and sweetly that Steve's heart aches in the best way possible.

Sam and Steve work together to toss the towels into the bathtub to be dealt with later, and are pleasantly surprised to find Nat and Bucky once again in their shirts, and nothing else, waiting patiently for their boyfriends. Steve can sense Sam hesitating, not sure whether to grab Bucky and head to their own room, or stay with he and Natasha. So Steve makes the decision for him, turning the lights off in the room and shoving a laughing Sam toward the bed.

Only seconds later, he's flat on his back, Nat tucked under one arm, Bucky tucked under the other, with Sam plastered to his back.

"Your tits make great pillows, Stevie."

Steve drifts off to sleep to the sounds of Sam's laughter and Nat and Bucky's bickering and a warmth in his heart that feels as if it will never dim.

And if Bucky and Nat wake up to find Steve buried inside Sam, well.  
They've got the cabin to themselves for another three days.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos would be really appreciated!


End file.
